Nemeton
by stelobo
Summary: Britannien vor 1000 Jahren. Das Christentum breitet sich aus und verfolgt die Zauberer und Hexen. Vier Zauberer versuchen das Leben ihrer Brüder und Schwestern zu retten, indem sie ihnen das beibringen, was sie zum Überleben brauchen.


Nemeton

Disclaimer:  
Alle Charaktere, Orte, Zaubersprüche usw., die aus den Harry Potter Büchern bekannt sind, gehören J.K. Rowling, alle anderen sind auf unserem Mist gewachsen. Wir verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story, wir schreiben sie nur zum Vergnügen.

Wir, das sind: STEphi, LOry und BOdia.

Kapitel 1: Godric

"Incendio!", sagte Richard und zeigte dabei mit seinem Zauberstab auf den kleinen Haufen Holz, den er zusammengetragen hatte. Sofort brannte der Holzhaufen und Richard sah im flackernden Licht des Feuers in das Gesicht seines zu Tode erschöpften Sohnes. Eigentlich wollte er diesem noch von dem Tag berichten, als sein Vater ihm dieses Land zum ersten Mal gezeigt hat, aber er hatte sich sofort in seine Decke eingewickelt und rührte sich nicht, mit Sicherheit würde er in den nächsten zehn Stunden nicht wieder aufwachen.

Also erhob sich Richard etwas mühevoll, denn ihm steckte der Marsch genauso in den Knochen wie seinem Sohn. Er zog mit seinem Zauberstab einen Bannkreis um seinen schlafenden Sohn, dann stieg er den Hügel hinab zum See. Er zog seine Stiefel aus und ließ die Beine im Wasser baumeln, das kühle Wasser tat seinen müden Füßen gut. Die hell erleuchteten Sterne am Himmel ließen ihn die Umrisse seiner Umgebung erkennen und plötzlich hatte ihn wieder das vertraute Gefühl der Sicherheit in Besitz genommen, was ihn immer überkam, wenn er an diesem Ort war. Schon als er mit seinem Vater hierher kam, fühlte er sich seltsam sicher, auch wenn er nie zuvor dort gewesen war. Seitdem kam er immer wieder hierher zurück, um sein Lager aufzuschlagen.

Es lag ein anstrengender Tag hinter ihm und seinem Sohn und sie hätten schon viel früher ihr Nachtlager aufschlagen können, aber Richard wurde von dem vertrauten Platz magisch angezogen. Er hatte dafür auch einige fragende Blicke seines Sohnes erhalten, welche er zwar wahrgenommen, aber nicht beachtet hatte. Und als er nun alleine am See saß und das Gefühl genoss, was er so lange schon vermisst hatte, stellte sich ihm die Frage, ob Godric ähnlich fühlen würde. Wird auch er eine besondere Verbindung zu dem Ort, der für seinen Vater so wichtig ist, aufbauen?

Richard beschäftigte diese Frage noch eine Weile und fast wäre er am See eingeschlafen, aber er raffte sich auf und ging zurück zum Feuer, wo er seinen Sohn genauso vorfand, wie er ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Richard nahm sich nun ebenfalls seine Decke und legte sich Godric gegenüber neben das Feuer. Wäre er nicht so müde gewesen und, genau wie sein Sohn bei ihrer Ankunft, sofort eingeschlafen, als er sich mit der Decke hingelegt hatte, wäre ihm vermutlich der zufriedene Gesichtsausdruck Godrics aufgefallen, den man bei diesem nur äußert selten beobachten konnte.

Während nun auch Richard in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel, befand sich Godric bereits mitten in einem Traum, der ihn noch lange beschäftigen sollte.

Anfangs hörte er nur den leisen Gesang eines Vogels, den er noch nie in seinem Leben gehört hat und den er nicht einordnen konnte. Aber er war so fasziniert von der Melodie, dass er ihr einfach weiter zuhören wollte, in der Hoffnung, dass es so schnell nicht wieder aufhören würde. Der Gesang war beruhigend, machte ihn aber gleichzeitig neugierig auf Dinge, die er nicht einmal benennen konnte. Er hatte wage Vorstellungen von geheimnisvollen Orten und Dingen, aber immer wenn ein Ort oder eines dieser Dinge eine klare Form annehmen wollte, wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes gelenkt. So konnte er zunächst nichts anderes tun, als dem Gesang zuzuhören, wodurch er immer stärker das Gefühl hatte, eine Bindung zu dem ihm unbekannten Vogel aufzubauen.

Als dieses Gefühl schließlich immer stärker und für Godric fast greifbar wurde, veränderte sich die Dunkelheit, in der er sich bisher befunden hatte, unter ihm tauchte eine wunderschöne Landschaft auf und er hatte das Gefühl zu fliegen. Er fühlte sich, als wenn er der Vogel wäre, als wenn der Flug das Ergebnis seiner Verbindung zu dem Tier wäre. Er war sogar in der Lage, die Flugrichtung und die Flughöhe zu verändern, was seinen Eindruck, der Vogel zu sein, bestätigte. Begeistert von seinen Fähigkeiten betrachtete er nun das Land, was sich unter ihm befand. Alles war wunderschön grün, er sah große Wiesen und weite Wälder, direkt unter ihm einen ebenfalls grünen Hügel und einen wunderschönen See, der seine Aufmerksamkeit besonders auf sich zog. Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte Godric, etwas in ihm zu erkennen, aber er verwarf diesen Gedanken ganz schnell wieder und vermutete, die Reflektionen der Sonnenstrahlen seinen dafür verantwortlich. Zwischen dem Hügel und dem See befand sich, genau wie um den Hügel herum, eine einzige große Grünfläche, die an einer Seite von einem Wald begrenzt wurde. Auf der anderen Seite des Hügels zog sich die Wiese noch ein ganzes Stück weiter vom Hügel weg und ging dann auch dort in ein Waldstück über. Noch immer begeistert von dem wunderschönen Ausblick genoss Godric seinen Flug noch eine Weile, bis er wieder in die Dunkelheit glitt, erneut dem inzwischen vertrauten Gesang zuhörte und schließlich allmählich aufwachte.

Die Sonne stand schon ziemlich hoch am Himmel, als Godric wach wurde. Sein Vater war bereits wach und stand in Gedanken versunken etwas abseits. Godric stand auf, legte seine Decke ordentlich zusammen, wie es ihm sein Vater von klein auf beigebracht hatte, und sah sich um.

Am Abend zuvor war es zu dunkel, um viel von der Umgebung zu erkennen. Um so überraschter war Godric als er merkte, wo er sich befand. Er stand auf einem Hügel und blickte auf einen See herab – nämlich auf den, welchen er in seinem Traum überflogen hatte. Plötzlich fiel ihm auf, dass er auch den Hügel und die angrenzenden Wiesen und Wälder schon kannte.

Fasziniert von dem sich ihm bietenden Anblick merkte er nicht, dass sein Vater sich ihm näherte und erschrak entsprechend, als dieser in ansprach: „Wo bist du denn mit deinen Gedanken?" „Ich bin verwirrt. Als ich eben aufgestanden bin und mich umgesehen habe, habe ich gemerkt, dass ich das alles hier heute Nacht schon in meinem Traum gesehen habe", antwortete Godric und wandte sich seinem Vater zu. Dieser sah ihn überrascht an. „Wie meinst du das, du hast davon geträumt?", fragte Richard verblüfft.

Godric drehte sich wieder ein Stück weg, betrachtete weiterhin das Bild, das sich ihm bot und überlegte, wie er seinem Vater von dem Traum erzählen konnte, ohne dass dieser ihn für verrückt hielt. „Zuerst habe ich nur den Gesang eines Vogels gehört. Ich habe noch nie so eine schöne Melodie gehört, das kannst du mir glauben. Das war der Wahnsinn. Erst wusste ich nichts damit anzufangen, aber je länger ich zuhörte, desto vertrauter kam mir die Melodie vor und desto sicherer fühlte ich mich. Und dann, ja dann ist etwas passiert, halt mich bitte nicht für total verrückt. Plötzlich sah ich unter mir eine wunderschöne Landschaft. Ja genau, unter mir tauchte plötzlich ein See auf, der umgeben war vom weiten grünen Wäldern und Wiesen. Stell dir mal vor, ich bin genau darüber geflogen. Einfach geflogen. Es war als wäre ich der Vogel, ich konnte die Richtung ändern und bestimmen, wo ich lang fliegen will. Ich weiß es klingt verrückt, aber es war wirklich so. Ja und dann wurde alles wieder dunkel und um mich herum gab es wieder nur diese wunderschöne Melodie. Ich wüsste so gern, von welchem Vogel sie kam, aber ich fürchte, das werde ich wohl nie erfahren. Vermutlich werde ich auch nie wieder so einen Traum haben."

Godric merkte nicht, dass sich der Gesichtsausdruck seines Vaters von wissend, zu erstaunt und anschließend zu zufrieden änderte, darum redete er sich immer weiter in Rage, während er immer noch fasziniert die Landschaft betrachtete. „Und als wäre der Traum nicht schon eigenartig genug, wache ich eben auf, sehe mich um und stelle fest, dass es genau diese Landschaft hier war, über die ich geflogen bin. Ich habe den Hügel gesehen, auf dem wir gerade stehen, den See, den Wald, die Wiesen. Ich finde das echt total mysteriös. Was sagst du dazu? Ich meine es ist schon komisch, findest du nicht? Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich dieses Land hier jemals zuvor gesehen hätte. Gestern Abend war es einfach viel zu dunkel, um auch nur irgendetwas zu erkennen. Und weißt du, was auch noch so eigenartig ist? Ich hatte während meines Traumes, und wenn ich es mir genau überlege auch jetzt noch, ein Gefühl der absoluten Sicherheit. Ich weiß gar nicht, wann ich mich das letzte Mal so sicher und gleichzeitig zufrieden gefühlt habe. Ich verstehe das alles nicht."

Godric hatte sich so in Rage geredet, dass sein Vater gar keine Chance hatte, irgendwie zu Worte zu kommen. Er war total überrascht und gleichzeitig überwältigt von dem Ausbruch seines Sohnes. So kannte er ihn noch gar nicht.

Nachdem sich dieser nun aber anscheinend erst einmal beruhigt hatte, setzte Richard zu einer Erklärung an, die einen Zipfel dieses Mysteriums lüftete: „Nun bleib mal ganz ruhig, Godric. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich verstehe ja, dass du verwirrt bist und dir das alles nicht erklären kannst. Ich kann dir auch nicht alles erklären, was diese Nacht passiert ist, aber zumindest was den Vogelgesang betrifft, kann ich dir ein paar Informationen geben. Es ist so, dass ich diesen Gesang auch gehört habe, als ich das erste mal an diesem Ort hier war und auch mein Vater, also dein Großvater, hat mir damals davon berichtet, genau wie ich dir jetzt davon erzähle. Es scheint so etwas wie eine Familientradition zu sein, dass jeder, der diesen Ort besucht, den Gesang hört. Allerdings bist du meines Wissens nach der erste, der einen solchen Traum hatte. Es gibt eine Legende in unserer Familie, die besagt, dass es hier in der Gegend eine magische Stätte geben soll, nach der die Mitglieder unserer Familie bereits seit vielen Generationen suchen. Mein Vater nannte es Nemeton. Allerdings hat niemand bis jetzt auch nur den kleinsten Hinweis darauf gefunden. Es wurde bereits der ganze Wald in dem Gebiet hier durchkämmt. Ich selbst habe schon unzählige Male Streifzüge durch die Wälder unternommen und ich werde auch heute wieder auf die Suche gehen, obwohl ich nicht mehr daran glaube, es irgendwann zu finden. Ich halte es eigentlich nur noch für eine Legende."

Nachdem Richard geendet hatte, wirbelten die Informationen nur so in Godrics Kopf umher. Einerseits war er beruhigt, dass er nicht der erste war, der die Melodie gehört hatte, die noch immer in seinem Kopf präsent war, andererseits wusste er nicht, ob es ein gutes Zeichen war, dass er auch noch diesen schönen aber dennoch eigenartigen Traum hatte, den er genauso wenig aus seinem Kopf herausbekam wie den Gesang.

„Meinst du, dass es etwas zu bedeuten hat, dass ich dieses Traum hatte, oder hältst du es für einen Zufall?", fragte er deshalb seinen Vater. „Das weiß ich nicht, mein Sohn. Aber ich denke nicht, dass es ein schlechtes Omen ist und außerdem hat das vertraute Gefühl Besitz von dir ergriffen, wie es bei mir und unseren Vorfahren auch war. Ich habe dieses Gefühl heute noch und wer weiß, vielleicht hast du mehr Glück bei der Suche nach dem geheimnisvollen Nemeton. Vielleicht existiert es doch und der Traum könnte ein Zeichen dafür sein, dass du eine noch engere Bindung zu dem Ort hier hast, als es bei uns in der Familie bis jetzt der Fall war", antwortete dieser lächelnd.

„Das glaube ich zwar nicht, aber wahrscheinlich sollte ich mir wirklich einfach nicht zu viele Sorgen deshalb machen.", sagte Godric daraufhin merklich erleichtert und fuhr nach einer kurzen Pause fort. „Meinst du, ich könnte dich vielleicht auf deiner Suche heute begleiten?" Richard lächelte daraufhin und hatte das Gefühl, sein eigenes jüngeres Ich stünde vor ihm. Er hatte seinem Vater damals die gleiche Frage gestellt. „Ja natürlich, warum nicht? Vielleicht bringst du mir ja Glück", sagte er und grinste ihn an.

Kurze Zeit später durchsuchten die zwei den Wald, ohne genau zu wissen, wonach sie eigentlich Ausschau hielten. Sie sahen nichts als Bäume, Sträucher, kleine Lichtungen und Gestrüpp und hätten die Suche vermutlich schon viel früher abgebrochen, wenn ihnen ab und zu der ein oder andere Waldbewohner über den Weg gelaufen wäre, den sie dann interessiert beobachteten. Am Ende überraschte es sie jedoch nicht, dass sie nach Stunden immer noch nichts gefunden hatten, was auch nur im Ansatz nach einer magischen Stätte aussah. Auch wenn Richard schon lange nicht mehr daran glaubte, die von seinem Vater Nemeton genannte Stätte zu finden, war er doch immer wieder enttäuscht, wenn er eine Suche erfolglos beendete.

Godric ging es nicht anders, auch wenn er nach der Erzählung seines Vaters ebenfalls nicht mit einem Erfolg gerechnet hatte. Dieses Mal musste er zwar unverrichteter Dinge weiterziehen, aber er schwor sich, dass er seine Suche fortsetzen würde. Er wusste nicht, was es war, aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass noch nicht alles durchsucht worden war und eines Tages ein Hinweis gefunden werden würde.

Nachdem Richard und Godric ihre Sachen zusammengepackt hatten, zogen sie weiter durch das Land. Richard zeigte ihm noch andere Teile des Gebiets, bis sie schließlich ihren Besitz verließen und weiterzogen. Gelegentlich kamen sie an Dörfern vorbei, wo sie ihre Vorräte auffüllen konnten und häufig Zeugen der Unterdrückung und Verfolgung anderer Magier durch Christen wurden. Diese waren in den Dörfern immer in extremer Minderzahl, weshalb sie sich gegen die sie verdrängende Überzahl nicht zur Wehr setzen konnten.

Die Methoden ihrer Bekämpfung waren von Dorf zu Dorf unterschiedlich, manchmal wurden sie bei lebendigem Leibe verbrannt, andernorts ertränkt oder totgepeitscht. Richard und Godric kamen jedoch zu dem Schluss, dass der Mistforkenangriff die bevorzugte Methode zu sein schien, um Hexen und Zauberer aus den Dörfern zu vertreiben. Richard konnte ihre Erlebnisse nur mit einem Satz kommentieren: „Ein Wahnsinn geht in unserem Land um." Godric konnte ihm nur zustimmen.

Beide waren schon vom dem schockiert, was sie bis dahin gesehen hatten, aber es kam der Tag, an dem dies alles noch in den Schatten gestellt werden sollte.

Sie beschlossen, eines der seltenen Zaubererdörfer zu besuchen, um endlich mal wieder unter ihresgleichen sein zu können, ohne aufpassen zu müssen, wann und wo sie ihre Kräfte benutzten. Richard kannte viele Bewohner des Dorfes, weil er es schon oft besucht hatte und freute sich, einige bekannte Gesichter wieder zu sehen. Umso größer war der Schock, als sie schließlich ins Dorf kamen. Es existierte quasi nicht mehr. Die Häuser waren zerstört und in Brand gesteckt worden und überall lagen Leichen, zum Teil waren sie sogar zerrissen und brannten ebenfalls. Weder Richard noch Godric waren in der Lage, irgendetwas zu sagen. Sie sahen sich einfach nur um und waren zu keiner Reaktion fähig. Immer wieder entdeckte Richard bekannte Gesichter unter den Toten, besonders traf ihn der Anblick der Leichen der Kinder, die sonst so fröhlich spielend durchs Dorf rannten.

Immer weiter arbeiteten sie sich ins Zentrum vor und allmählich wandelte sich die Fassungslosigkeit in grenzenlose Wut und die Frage, wie dies alles hatte passieren können. Die Hexen und Zauberer hatten hier immer in Ruhe und Frieden gelebt. Sie hatten keinerlei Probleme mit irgendwem, zumindest dachte Richard das.

Schließlich war es Godric, der seinen Vater auf eine Gruppe Männer in einiger Entfernung aufmerksam machte. „Sieh mal dort hinten. Haben vielleicht doch ein paar Bewohner überlebt?", fragte er. Richard erkannte jedoch, dass es sich bei der Meute keineswegs um Magier handelte, sondern um Christen, die mit Fackeln und Mistforken bewaffnet einen Kreis bildeten. Es war jedoch nicht zu erkennen, was sie damit bezweckten.

Richard und Godric näherten sich vorsichtig an und hofften, dass sie nicht entdeckt wurden. Die gezückten Zauberstäbe hinter dem Rücken verborgen fanden sie schließlich einen Platz, an dem sie sich unbemerkt verstecken und der Diskussion der Christen lauschen konnten. Anscheinend ging es gerade darum, was sie als Nächstes tun würden. Richard war verwirrt, weil er sich fragte, was sie es noch mehr zu tun gab? Es war bereits alles dem Erdboden gleich gemacht worden.

In diesem Moment jedoch weiteten sich Godrics Augen und er wandte sich an seinen Vater: „Sieh mal, da in der Mitte zwischen ihnen sind noch ein paar Männer. Anscheinend haben sie sich bis jetzt erfolgreich zur Wehr gesetzt." Richard sah genauer hin und erkannte den Dorfältesten, mit dem er schon so manch interessante Diskussion geführt hatte und der inzwischen so etwas wie ein Freund für ihn war, und drei weitere Männer, die zwischen den Angreifern zusammengepfercht auf der Erde kauerten. In ihren Gesichtern war nicht mehr viel Zuversicht zu erkennen und einer der Männer redete kontinuierlich auf die Christen ein. Richard konzentrierte sich auf seine Worte. Anscheinend wurden einige Mädchen und junge Frauen verschleppt. Auch Godric schien das mitbekommen zu haben, denn als Richard sich zu ihm umdrehte, sah er nur, wie dieser geschockt das Geschehen betrachtete.

Gerade wollte er beruhigend auf seinen Sohn einreden, als plötzlich ein Tumult losbrach und die Christen, nachdem sie auf die Bitten des Zauberers nur mit Spott und Häme reagiert hatten, mit ihren Mistforken auf die wehrlosen Männer losgingen. Anscheinend hatten sie ihnen die Zauberstäbe bereits abgenommen.

Richard kochte vor Wut, wandte sich wieder an Godric und sagte mit gefährlicher Stimme: „Sieh dir das an. 30 Wahnsinnige gegen vier wehrlose Zauberer. Ich denke es ist Zeit, dass wir eingreifen. Ich werde gleich unser Versteck verlassen und mich ihnen annehmen. Du bleibst hier und schickst, wenn ich dir ein Zeichen gebe, so viele Schockzauber auf die Angreifer, wie du kannst. Aber verlasse auf keinen Fall dein Versteck, wenn es nicht unbedingt notwendig ist, hast du verstanden?" „Ja Vater. Ich bleibe hier und erledige so viele von ihnen, wie ich kann", antwortete Godric und machte sich, seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, bereit zum Angriff.

Richard schlich sich von ihrem Versteck aus immer weiter an die wilde Meute heran. Er wollte sich zu ihrem Anführer vorarbeiten und ihn mit ein paar besonders überzeugenden Mitteln nach dem Verbleib der Frauen und Kinder fragen. Nachdem er eine gute Position erreicht hatte drehte er sich zu Godric um und nickte ihm zu. Dieser begann daraufhin, einen Schockzauber nach dem anderen abzuschießen. Rote Lichtblitze flogen in kurzen Abständen durch die Luft und trafen einen Christen nach dem anderen, die gar nicht wussten, wie ihnen geschieht, bevor sie auch schon bewusstlos zu Boden gingen. Währenddessen nahm sich Richard dem Anführer an und bedachte ihn mit einem aus tiefster Überzeugung gesprochenen „Crucio!" Dieser wand sich daraufhin schreiend auf dem Boden. Richard betrachtete ihn einen Moment mit Genugtuung und nahm dann den Fluch von ihm, woraufhin er schwer atmend zusammensackte. Auf die Frage, wo die Frauen und Kinder seien, gab er jedoch immer noch eine patzige Antwort, weshalb Richard ihn erneut die Unannehmlichkeiten des Fluches spüren ließ. Die Schmerzen hatte ihn fast in die Bewusstlosigkeit getrieben, aber Richard hatte dies verhindert, sah ihn erneut fragend an und erfuhr von einer kratzigen Stimme, dass die Verschleppten in das nächste Dorf gebracht und dort im Keller seines Hauses versteckt wurden. Nachdem Richard auch noch die Lage des Hauses erfahren hatte, sah er den Mann vor sich aus hasserfüllten Augen an, richtete den Zauberstab ein letztes mal auf ihn und sagte: „Avada Kedavra!" Ein grüner Lichtstrahl schoss aus seinem Zauberstab und traf den Christen, direkt in die Brust. Er war auf der Stelle tot und Richards Wut verblasste langsam.

Er sah sich um und stellte fest, dass Godric wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet hatte. Kein einziger der Angreifer stand noch auf seinen Füßen, alle lagen bewusstlos auf der Erde. Stolz keimte in Richard auf und er winkte seinen Sohn zu sich herüber. Diesem gab er den Auftrag, die Taschen der geschockten Männer nach den Zauberstäben der überlebenden Zauberer zu durchsuchen, er selbst nahm sich dem toten Anführer an.

Nach kurzer Suche hatten sie alle vier Stäbe gefunden und gaben sie ihren Besitzern zurück, die noch immer nicht ganz glauben konnten, was in den letzten fünf Minuten passiert war. Körperlich hatten sie nur leichte Verletzungen davon getragen und waren ihren Rettern dankbar für die unerwartete Hilfe. Als Richard ihnen dann auch noch sagte, wo sie die Frauen und Kinder finden würden, brach ein regelrechter Jubelsturm aus, wenn man das in der Situation so nennen konnte. Richard bot sofort an, ihnen bei der Befreiung zu helfen, was jedoch freudlich abgelehnt wurde. Der Dorfälteste unterrichtete sie davon, dass einem Teil der Dorfbewohner die Flucht gelungen war und einige Männer gerade unterwegs waren, um Nahrungsmittel zu besorgen, aber in den nächsten Stunden zurückerwartetet werden würden.

Nachdem sich Richard nochmals davon überzeugt hatte, dass es ihnen gut ging, respektierte er ihren Wunsch und machte sich mit Godric wieder auf den Weg. Dieser war in dem ganzen Tumult gar nicht zu Wort gekommen, weshalb Richard ihn auffordernd ansah und seine Fragen erwartete. Er wurde nicht enttäuscht. „Vater, was waren das für Flüche, die du dem Anführer auf den Hals gehetzt hast?", fragte er mit nahezu greifbarer Neugier in der Stimme.

Richard blieb das nicht verborgen und er beschloss, seine Erklärung mit einer Warnung zu beginnen: „Ich werde dir das gleich erklären, aber bitte merke dir Folgendes: Diese Flüche sind die gefährlichsten, die es gibt. Setze sie niemals leichtfertig ein. Am besten du benutzt sie gar nicht, wenn du nicht mit dem Tode bedroht bist. Ich weiß, dass ich das gerade eben auch nicht war, aber ich konnte in diesem Moment nicht anders. So viele grauenhafte Dinge habe ich noch nie an einer Stelle gesehen und dann auch noch die verschleppten Frauen und Kinder, da konnte ich einfach nicht anders. Das ist aber keine Entschuldigung, hast du verstanden? Versprich mir, dass du vorsichtig bist!" „Ja Vater, ich verspreche es", antwortete Godric und er sah seinen Vater auffordernd an. Dessen Warnung hatte ihn noch neugieriger gemacht, als er es sowieso schon gewesen war.

Richard atmete noch einmal tief durch und begann zu erzählen: „Die beiden Flüche, die du vorhin gesehen hast, gehören zu einer Gruppe von drei Flüchen, die als Flüche der Alten bezeichnet werden. Der Name existiert, weil sie schon von den Kelten stammen. Sie sind also schon sehr lange bekannt und man sollte vermuten, dass jeder Zauberer schon früh von ihnen gehört hat. Dem ist aber nicht so, weil sie wie gesagt sehr gefährlich sind und einen mit der Zeit böse machen können, wenn man sie zu oft benutzt. Ich hoffe, dass dir das noch einmal deutlich macht, wie gefährlich die Flüche sind."

Richard sah seinen Sohn fragend an, worauf dieser sofort reagierte. „Ja Vater ich habe es verstanden und ich werde sie auch wirklich nur dann benutzen, wenn mein Leben bedroht ist, aber kannst du mir jetzt bitte von ihnen erzählen?", fragte er. „In Ordnung. Du hast vorhin zuerst den Cruciatusfluch, den sogenannten Folterfluch, gesehen. Wer ihm zum Opfer fällt leidet schreckliche Qualen, er hat das Gefühl, dass es seinen Körper zerreißt. Wer ihm zu lange ausgesetzt ist, kann sogar geistige Schäden davon tragen", erklärte Richard und sah Godric, welcher gleichermaßen beeindruckt und eingeschüchtert wirkte, aufmerksam an. Da von ihm anscheinend keine Reaktion zu erwarten war, setzte er seine Erzählung fort: „Dann gibt es noch den Imperiusfluch. Den hast du vorhin nicht gesehen. Mit ihm kann man Menschen willenlos machen und sie tun lassen, was immer man möchte. Man kann sie sich sogar selbst töten lassen. Sie können nichts dagegen tun." Wieder sah er seinen Sohn aufmerksam an und wieder bekam er keine Reaktion von ihm, also redete er weiter: „Der letzte Fluch der Gruppe ist der Avada Kedavra, der Todesfluch. Man kann ihn weder abblocken noch überleben. Wer von ihm getroffen wird, ist auf der Stelle tot. Das einzig gute an ihm wird die Tatsache sein, dass man keine Schmerzen erleidet, weil es so schnell geht. Ja, das sind die drei Flüche der Alten." Hiermit beendete er seine Erzählung und wartete gespannt auf die Reaktion seines Sohnes.

Godric war beeindruckt. Anders konnten seine Gefühle wohl nicht beschrieben werden. Auch wenn das ängstliche Gefühl vom Anfang der Erklärung noch vorhanden war, überwog doch die Bewunderung. „Ich dachte die Grenzen der Zauberei wären niedriger gesteckt, aber anscheinend ist sie wirklich grenzenlos. Dass man so einfach mit dem Leben anderer Menschen spielen kann, finde ich wirklich Wahnsinn, naja und auch ein bisschen beängstigend." Richard nickte nur. Er konnte seinen Sohn sehr gut verstehen, ihm ging es nicht viel anders, als er von den Flüchen erfahren hatte. Da er nicht den Eindruck hatte, dass Godric im Moment noch weiter darüber reden wollte, setzten sie ihren Weg schweigend fort.

Eine Weile zogen sie in Ruhe durch das Land und machten halt, wo es ihnen beliebte oder wo es ihnen von ihrer Müdigkeit aufgezwungen wurde. Diesen Rhythmus behielten sie bei, bis sie irgendwann an einen Sumpf kamen. Eigentlich wollten sie sich eine andere Möglichkeit suchen, auf dem sie ihren Weg fortsetzen konnten, aber dann wurde Godric, vielleicht weil seine Augen besser funktionierten als die seines Vaters, auf eine Ruine aufmerksam. „Sieh mal Vater, da hinten ist eine Ruine. Wollen wir uns die mal ansehen?", fragte er.

Sie gingen ein Stück in den Sumpf hinein, bis auch Richard das erkannte, was sein Sohn für eine Ruine gehalten hatte. „Also ich glaube nicht, dass das hier eine Ruine ist", sagte er und fügte hinzu: „Dafür sieht das alles noch zu frisch aus. Komm, wir gehen hin." „Ja in Ordnung", antwortete Godric und sie gingen immer weiter, bis sie schließlich an dem zerstörten Haus, als das sie es mittlerweile erkannt hatten, ankamen. Sie hatten den Eindruck, dass der Ort verlassen war, aber dann hörten sie plötzlich einen Schrei. Er schien aus einiger Entfernung zu kommen. Richard und Godric sahen sich an und Richard bedeutete seinem Sohn stumm mit einem Kopfnicken, in welche Richtung sie weitergehen würden. Gleichzeitig legte er einen Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen um Godric zu signalisieren, dass er ganz ruhig sein sollte. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren sie unbewusst leise und vorsichtig gewesen, nun mussten sie es auch bleiben, um sich ein Bild des Geschehens machen zu können. Die Sicht war durch vereinzelte Bäume leicht eingeschränkt, aber in einiger Entfernung konnten sie ein Kind in Godrics Alter ausmachen, was in diesem Moment aufschrie. Von ihm kam offenbar auch schon der erste Schrei, den sie wahrgenommen hatten. In diesem Moment ging Richard ein Licht auf. Das Kind musste aus dem zerstörten Haus geflohen sein. Anscheinend hatte es einen Angriff gegeben. Aber warum schrie das Kind? Wie auf ein Stichwort erschienen zwei Männer in ihrem Blickfeld, die es auf das Kind abgesehen hatten. Sie kamen mit großen Knüppeln bewaffnet auf das völlig verängstigte wehrlose Kind zu, trieben es in die Enge und erhoben die Knüppel in der Absicht, im nächsten Augenblick zuzuschlagen. Dies war der Moment, in dem Richard handelte, er zückte seinen Zauberstab und jagte den Todesfluch los in der Hoffnung, sein Ziel nicht zu verfehlen.

tbc


End file.
